1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a multi-purpose container system intended for use primarily in washing a car, truck, or other vehicle, but which can also be used for cleaning a variety of other objects. The inventive container system is readily disposable between an open operative orientation during use, and a closed configuration for transport and/or storage of same, along with a plurality of cleaning accessories readily disposed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the advent of the automobile over a hundred years ago, numerous individuals as well as businesses have undertaken the task of washing and/or otherwise cleaning the interior and exterior of their vehicle(s) or those of their customers. In the United States, many people have seen and are familiar with local neighborhood car wash events hosted by school children, or other organizations, to raise funds for various non-profit sponsored events. In addition, most Americans are also familiar with the simple way of washing their cars, namely, taking an open bucket or pail and filling it with water and a small amount of cleaning solution, such as liquid soap or a specialty automobile cleaning solution, and then using a rag, sponge, and/or cleaning cloth which is dipped in and out of the bucket in order to clean the exterior of the vehicle. Thereafter, the vehicle is then rinsed with clean water, and in many cases, one or more towels are used to dry the vehicle after it has been washed.
Upon completing a car washing operation utilizing the open bucket or pail as described above, the used cleaning solution is poured out, such as down a drain, and the bucket or pail, sponge and/or cloths, etc., are rinsed with clean water, whereupon the towels, rags, etc., are oftentimes hung on the side of the pail, and/or the sponge is deposited inside the pail or bucket. Thereafter, the bucket of pail, and its contents, are sometimes placed on a driveway or other ground surface to dry or as is perhaps more common, placed in a garage, storage closet, or even the trunk of a car to dry. In many of such instances, however, it is unfortunately common for mold or mildew to form in or on the sponge, towel, rag, etc. Further, it is not uncommon for the open bucket or pail to be knocked over by accident, which has the effect of dislodging the contents i.e., the sponge, cleaning solution, towels or rags, sometimes causing them to get dirty from the surfaces they touch.
As such, it would be beneficial to provide a container system for washing cars, and other vehicles or objects, which is readily disposable between an open operative orientation, in which a cleaning solution can be at least temporarily contained to allow a user to perform a car washing operation, as well as a closed configuration in which all of the cleaning supplies, such as, towels, rags, sponges, and cleaning solution, etc., could be securely contained for transport and or storage. It would be further beneficial for any such container system to incorporate one or more handles for ease of positioning the container system during a car washing operation, as well as to facilitate temporary placement of cleaning towels, brushes, etc., during washing or an initial drying period. It would also be advantageous for any such system to permit air circulation therethrough while disposed in a closed configuration, in order to facilitate drying of the cleaning accessories, once again, cloths, rags, sponges, etc., thereby inhibiting, or even eliminating the formation of mold and mildew on the cleaning accessories. Yet another benefit maybe gained from any such a container system by providing a component which would allow a user to sit or stand thereon during a car washing operation, so as to facilitate completion of the same.